Lox
Tyler Warren Ellis (born: ), better known online as Deadlox or just Lox (also known as Plot Twist), is a Gaming YouTuber and a friend of SkyDoesMinecraft, MinecraftUniverse and the creator of Team Crafted which he founded (he has recently left). He posts Minecraft videos on his channel, daily. He has a girlfriend named Jocelyn- although she doesn't have a YouTube channel. About Deadlox also has a gaming channel called DeadloxVSGaming in which he uploads various types of video games. He has etablished over 199,000 subscribers on the channel as he uploads at least three times a week. Ty has also stated that his name "Ty" is actually shortened from "Tyler," not Taylor or Tay. Ty is 21 years old, and was one of the youngest members in the former Team Crafted, until he quit TC. He resides in Tucson, Arizona. As of September 1st, 2016, Deadlox became Dadlox, with a little baby girl named Lyla. Coincidently, Lyla's birthday is almost exactly a year after SkyDoesMinecraft's son, Mason. On February 9, 2019, Deadlox uploaded a video of him returning to his primary channel, which is now known as Deadlox Does Gaming. Personality In contrast to SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox is relatively calm and caring (like a watered down Markiplier). He, like Sky, bursts out into random bursts of random insanity, but not as intense or alas frequent as Sky. He is a caring person, and shows real happiness/sadness for someone else that doesn't seem forced. This is showcased best in his Try not to cry videos. He gets somewhat competitive, and is a funny member for parkour videos. He also sometimes does crazy things, such as outright telling Sky he was recording naked, or randomly attacking his friend's MineCraft characters in jump maps. Epic Jump Maps Deadlox is famous for doing Bodil40's Epic Jump Maps with SkyDoesMinecraft. In order: Epic Jump Map v2, Epic Jump Map, Epic Jump Map 3, Epic Jump Map: Christmas Trolling, Epic Jump Map: Sky Butter Edition, Epic Jump Map: Sprint!, Epic Jump Map: Forever Alone on Valentines Day, Super Minecraft Bros! (Epic Jump Map: Mario Edition), Epic Jump Map - Operation: Tropical Vacation, and the latest being Epic Jump Map 10: Halloween Edition. It is usually him and Sky, but others occasionally join, most commonly MinecraftUniverse a.k.a. Jason. Bodil himself has also joined Ty and Sky for a few maps. Trivia *'Deadlox', like Minecraft Universe, has his own website. It is http://deadlox.net. As well as a Minecraft server that does well. The IP to that server is Deadlox.us, which he has many mini games such as Bow Spleef, Spleef, Survival Games. * Deadlox is the most likely to be captured by the squids. **He has been captured 3 times, and is always released succsessfully returned by Sky. *Deadlox, in real life, highly resembles his Minecraft Skin (if you subtract the headphones). As mentioned earlier, he has his own army. The Dead Army and Banana Army. Also, as of recently, Ty made a draw my life video, which you can find on his channel here: http://www.youtube.com/user/DeadloxMC. You can also contact him via his email, mortalk445@hotmail.com. Common Verses *"Don't Do Dis!" *"I DON'T CONSENT TO SEARCHES!" *"Fight me at PAX IRL bro!" Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers